Valentine's Party
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Di deimon hiruma mengadakan acara untuk merayakan Valentine, tahun ini ia juga mengundang murid-murid dari sekolah lain tentunya yang nggak datang akan dia ancam. Bagaimana kisahnya silahkan baca saja, chapter 02 update!
1. Chapter 1

Rii: Yo, apa kabar? Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Riikun, author yang kurang bisa diandalkan. Anyways, jika pengupdate-an saya telat maklumkan karena author ini sedang tidak diperbolehkan ke warnet gara-gara turun ranking.

Hiru: Oi, author sialan kapan mau mulai? *nodong shot gun*

Rii: b3n74r 49i a7uh, 9uE 'k4N l49I …

Hiru: Udahlah nggak usah ngomong pake bahasa alay. *Shot gun-nya ganti jadi bazoka*

Rii: HIIEEE, UAMPUN!!*kabur*

***~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, **

**Pair: HiruMamo, SenaSuzu, sedikit RikuSena, sedikit JuumonSena, ShinWaka, sisanya dari anime dan game lain. Males nyebutin suruh readers tebak saja *gaploked***

**Rated: T, ajalah nggak mau ribet.**

* * *

**Valentine's Party**

**Chapter 01: Sehari sebelum dan Hiruma's Planned**

**By Riikun**

13 February

~Di clubHouse~

Sena dan kawan-kawan (Haha bersaudara, monta, Kurita, Komosubi, Musashi, Suzuna) sedang berdiskusi tentang acara heboh yang sudah terdengar sejak seminggu lalu. Acara tersebut baru kali ini diadakan di Deimon, entah apa tujuan panitia membuat acara seperti itu saat hari kasih sayang. Yap lebih tepatnya acara tersebut deisebut-sebut _Valentine's Party_.

"Ano sa… apa kalian akan datang ke acara tersebut?", tanya Sena.

"Haaaaah??" jawab Ha-ha bersaudara.

"Buat" ucap Juumonji, '_Sebenarnya aku mau untuk berdansa denganmu Sena_'.

"Apa" lanjut Kuroki, '_Mau sih mau, tapi mana ada yang mau dansa dengan preman_'.

"Kami" Lanjut Togano, ' _Mungkin bisa jadi bahan komik jika aku datang_'.

"DATANG, CEBOL!!!" Serempak semua..

"Fugoh?!" gabung Komosubi.

"Katanya pasti bakal banyak cewek disana begitu" jelas Kurita.

"I-iya, kayaknya betul tuh" kata Sena.

"Ya! Pasti asyik kan, apalagi ada pesta dansanya" Suzuna yang paling semangat.

"Katanya Sekolah lain juga diundang" ucap Musashi bergabung.

" Seperti apa contoh sekolahnya, Musashi-san?" Monta bertampang serius.

"Ya Ojo, Seibu, Teikoku, dan yang parah…"

"Apa?"

Musashi membuang nafas tak lega, "Maritsu Gakuen"

Semuanya saling menatap heran dan bingung, kecuali Kurita mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Ada apa, Kutita-senpai?" tanya Monta yang menyadari duluan.

Semua melirik ke arah Kurita.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya diantara kami?" tanya Sena.

"Ah, itu bukan apa-apa" Kurita mencoba agar teman-temannya tak cemas. "Lebih baik kita tanya Hiruma mengapa mengadakan acara ini" lanjutnya membuat yang lain shock.

"Hi-hiruma-san?!" kata Sena hampir teriak agak histeris.

"Ma-maksud Kurita-senpai, yang membuat acara ini Hiruma-senpai?" tanya Monta.

"Ng? Memangnya kalian nggak baca pesan di akhir poster itu?" tanya Musashi.

Semua mengeleng kecuali Suzuna dan Kurita.

"Di akhir poster tersebut tertulis, 'Jika kalian, murid-murid sialan tidak datang, pasukan zombie sialan peliharaanku akan memakan kalian semua, ke.. ke.. ke… Hiruma Youichi', begitu isinya" Musashi mengkorek-korek telinganya yang penuh kotoran *author ditendang hingga ke Jepang*.

"Zo-zombie?!" ucap semua minus MSK (Musashi, Suzuna, Kurita).

BRAK, pintu dibuka dengan kasar dan keras menggunakan kaki. Dengan Reflek semua teriak.

"HIIIIEEEE!!!

"GYAAAA"

"KYAAAA"

"ZOMBIIEE!!"

"Siapa yang zombie, anak-anak sialan?! Dan ngapain kalian teriak-teriak gajhe begitu?" komen Hiruma yang membuka pintu tersebut.

Semua membuang nafas lega karena ternyata itu setan bukan zombie *bukannya sama saja*. Sena yang pertama menyadari ada pertanyaan buat Hiruma.

"ano.. Hiruma-san, buat apa sebenarnya acaara Valentine's pary diadakan?" tanya Sena sedikit takut-takut.

"Itu bu—"

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan kawan lamanya dan memberitahu sesuatu pada mereka" potong Mamori.

"Sudah kuduga, manajer sialan nggak bisa jaga rahasia" nyesel Hiruma. "Lebih baik kuberitahu ke fucking dark hero saja" lanjutnya yang langsung ditatap tajam oleh Mamori.

"Aku juga tau Hiruma-kun, yang ku ucapkan itu bukan alasan sebenarnya" Mamori mengembungkan pipinya.

"Sudahlah, anak-anak sialan lebih baik kalian pulang sana" komando Hiruma mengabaikan omongan Mamori. Sementara yang lain saling pandang-memandang dengan tatapan tak percaya apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hiruma.

"Kalau kubilang pulang ya PULANG TERI_TERI BODOH SIALAN!!" maki Hiruma menembak para anggota team-nya dengan bazoka air hingga keluar ruang club.

Setelah semuanya sudah berada diluar, Hiruma melempar tas-tas mereka dengan meriam. Jadinya Tas mereka ada yang bersangkutan di pohon, masuk ke jendela, ada pula yang sampai atap gedung, yang selamat Cuma tas Monta karena ia -gara kesal semua anggota devil bats menggebuki Monta, sesudah itu mereka baru pulang dengan perasaan lega ==a.

* * *

**~HiruMamo Side~**

Di ruang club sekarang menjadi sunyi sepi muram suram muram. Ke 2 orang yang berada di dalamnya hanya sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Hiruma sebuk mengetik sedangkan Mamori sedang mengepel. Sepertinya tak ada satu pun yang berminat memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Mungkin salah, keheningan tersebut pecah ketika ia (baca: Hiruma) mulai berbicara sesama setan melalui HP-nya.

"_Hallo?"_

"Yo, fucking dark hero" sapa Hiruma.

"_Hiru-sama, ada apa ya? Telepon siang-siang gini?_" balas sapa si Dark Hero.

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk datang ke tempat sialanku ini, ada tugas sialan yang bagus untukmu" ucap Hiruma.

"_Tugas apa?_"

" Menjadi MC di sebuah acara tanggal 14 february nanti, sekalian suruh SeTih (setan rambut putih) sialan dan love freak sialan datang kemari"

"_Roger, Hiru-sama_"

Mamori yang juga berada disana, jadi ikut mendengarkan alias nguping pembicaraan Hiruma. Ia terus mengamati Hiruma berbicara dengan Hp. Tapi sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan bukan keseluruhan melainkan hanya wajah dan bibir Hiruma saja.

Hiruma yang telah selesai berbicara dengan setan di HP, kembali mengerjakan sesuatu di laptopnya. Wajahnya memang menuju ke layar laptop akan tetapi bola matanya memandang ketat Mamori yang tengah membatu.

"Tch.." desis Hiruma pelan. Hanya Mamori tak mendengar desissan Hiruma dan masih berada di alam khayal.

"MANAJER SIALAN!!!" treak Hiruma menggunakan toa tepat di telinga Mamori. Jelas dengan spontan Mamori langsung kembali dari khayalannya.

"A-aduh.. Hiruma-kun, jangan teriak tepat di telingaku kayak gitu, sakit gendang telingaku" keluh Mamori menepuk-nepuk telinganya.

"Hari ini aku jalan keruamahmu" ucap Hiruma serius.

"Apa aku nggak salah dengar?" tanya Mamori kembali menepuk telinganya.

"Sudah jelas nggak, dasar KDRT" sewot Hiruma.

"Heeeh, apaan tuh?" tanya Mamori lagi dan nggak gaul.

"Kurang Denge Rada Torek (Kurang denger rada torek), manajer bodoh sialan"

'…_sejak kapan Hiruma-kun belajar bahasa sunda?_' batin Mamori.

"Sudahlah, sekarang mau pulang apa nggak?"

"Eeh, ma-mau" Mamori bergegas, sedangkan Hiruma sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu.

Setelah sekiranya 2 menit 21 detik, Mamori berjalan menuju ambang pintu tempat Hiruma berada. Sesudah Hiruma mengunci ruang club, mereka berjalan pulang.

* * *

-Didepan Rumah Mamori-

"Manajer sialan" panggil Hiruma lemah.

"Nanda?"

"Dandanlah yang cantik untuk besok malam" pinta Hiruma atau lebih tepatnya komando dengan wajah serius dan sedikit merona.

"….baik" jawab Mamori.

"Besok ku jemput kau tepat jam 7" lanjut Hiruma.

"Baik" jawab Mamori sekali lagi ketika Hiruma sudah mulai berjalankembali terhenti ketika Mamori menggenggam tangannya erat.

",,hn?"

Mamori sedikit jinjit, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hiruma dan memberi peck tepat dipipi kanan Hiruma. Setelah selesai, tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun Mamori berlari kedalam rumah meninggalkan Hiruma yang sedang mengelus-elus pipi kanannya itu.

-

-

-

-

TBC

* * *

**QUIZ**

Maritsu Gakuen berasal dari mana?

Bleach

Disgaea 3

School Rumble

Naruto

Apa nama asli "Fucking Dark hero"?

Axel

Torakichi

Renji

Tenma

Siapa sebenarnya Setih (setan rambut putih) dan love freak sialan itu?

Naruto & Sakura

Sinichi & Ran

Mao & Rasperlbery

Syaoran & Sakura

* * *

Rii: Asalnya mau jadi oneshot dan di update tepat tanggal 14 february, tapi karena Multi chapter jadi di update duluan dan chapter 2-nya di update pas tanggal 14 february… mmn buat quiz yang mau jawab silahkan jawab dan yang tidak tidak apa-apa, yang jawabannya benar akan ku buatkan gambar dan men-tag anda sekalian di gambar tersebut (lewat FB). Dan jawabannya akan kukabari lewat FB dan Chapter2… hokey, are you feel enjoy? If not please commant it, okey? See you next chapter.. _


	2. Chapter 2

Rii: Yo, guys… tepat pada hari minggu tanggal 14 february 2010 ini, chapter 2 telah di update tepat pada waktu yang saya janjikan bukan^^ ngomong-ngomong aku mau basa basi dulu …

**Reply review:**

Just Reader: Wah, makasih atas pujiannya.. maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan penulisan kebiasaan itu sangat susah dihilangkan…. Tidak apa-apa kok kalo nggak tau jawaban quiznya^^

2586462-Akarichan-: Hmm jawaban Quiznya.. *baca text review* Se..selamat Anda pemenang pertama Akari-san.. hip hip hore *garing sendiri* hanya sayang pertanyaan pertama jawabannya sayang, tapi tak apalah pertanyaan 2 & 3 jawabannya benar kok :D

Kanna_seuji: Heeh? Bukannya adegan cium-mencium itu udah sering terjadi ya?? Oyheah, maaf Kanna-san jawaban anda salah, silahkan mencoba Quiz di fic berikutnya oceh?

YpshiKitty29: Hehehe.. beneran "so sweet" gitu? Tapi memang benar Hiru-nii bikin pesta hanya untuk Mamo-nee…. Soal quiz , tidak apa-apa tidak bisa jawab juga^^

pHia: Soal kalimat itu bukan sistem internet pHia-san yang rusak kok, itu aplikasi microsoft 2007-ku yang sedang eror… jadi sebenarnya kalimat itu seperti ini, "…cuman tas monta karena ia menangkapnya. Gara-gara kesal….." begitulah kalimat sebenarnya. Hmm quiznya hanya no 3 aja, ga papa deh… *baca text review* wah SELAMAT ANDA PEMENANG KE-2 setelah Akari-san *Girangnya kumat lagi XP*

zerOcentimeter: Hola and met knal 2^^.. Oke, aku mau minta maaf dulu sebelum hatimu ku beset ya dan ngeflame juga nggak apa-apa kok… nah, mari kita mulai pembesetannya.. sudah bilang pada readers bahwa sebenarnya aku mau membuatnya jadi ONESHOT—tapi Kyu-nee bilang bakal bilang jelek kalo ONESHOT , alhasil ini memjadi beberapa chapter. 2. Dibilang chapter 1 itu, karena saya yang mau tau.. emang sono besa taah ngajieun pik hah *orang sunda mode on*. 3. Tuk Typo de el el aku tak akan berkomentar karena memang kebiasaan buruk. 4. bagian Mamo yang nyium pipi Hiru ntu ya, hmhmhm… sebetulnya sih bukan membuat Mamo keliatan genit, hanya itu ucapan terima kasih dan itu selalu terjadi dalam keadaan sengaja dan tidak sengaja…. Huft kumat lagi ih hati kecilku ini…. Ya aku bena-benar minta maaf ya zerO-san bukan maksud loh aku ngomong kayak gini.

RisaLoveHiru: Oye, bener banget Felix…ada 1000 alesan napa aku terburu-buu kok *sapa yang nanya??* yeah in other hand,**im*k*a**h X) dah mau ripyu insyaallah mulai dari fic "Two Spies" chapter 3 and "In Dept" (betul ga nulisnya) chapter 10 deh aku akan ripyu deh XD

AlfreaTheHero: Ahaha… kalo Mamo cium Hiru udah biasa, kan masih bagusan HiruMamo dan Lime *nggak nyambung 11-19* yoi, valentine bentar lagi.. mau ngsih sesuatu sama orang yang disayangi ga? *Nggak usah dibalas jika kurang ajar pertanyaan ini* kisi-kisi gmna kejadian berikutnya Mamo-nee dipanggil calon istri Hiru^o^

HirumaYouriLoveJuumonji: Uhm boleh komen dulu nggak, ini yang buat Rii bukan Kyu-nee, Youri-san .Hmm untuk jawaban Quiz-nya…. Yang salah nomor 1 aja, jadi "SELAMAT ANDA PEMENANG KE-3 YANG BERHASIL"…

Rii: ehm.. ehm.. basa-basinya udah selesai… eh belum ketang buat jawaban Quiz yang benar itu : 1. Disgaea 3, 2. Axel, 3. Mao & Respleberry.. gambar fb-nya entar ya masih proses nih, sekali lagi aku katakan "SUMIMASEN, Bukan maksud jika da yang terbeset hati anda para readers jika mau komen, silahkan saja".

Yosh, dah selesai basa-basinya gimana lagi kalo kita mulai saja,… 'ENJOY'

Rated: T

Genre; romantis dan humor

Warning: OOC

Pair: it's only and I never changed it okey… "HiruMamo"

* * *

**Valentine's party**

**Chapter 2 : Akuma Kisu Neh?**

-Mamori's POV-

Hari ini aku (baca Mamori) menunggu Hiruma-kun yang akan datang menjemputku ke rumah ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya berkata begitu padaku, apa mungkin Hiruma telah berubah? Atau mungkin telah dikeluarkan arwahnya dan di ganti dengan arwah orang lain? Nggak mungkin banget, ada orang yang berani ke hiruma kayak gitu. "Ah, pusing mikirin gituan lebih baik aku segera mandi dan bersiap sudah jam 5 sore nih." Kataku lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara air shower yang keluar dengan derasnya di kamar mandi itu. Stelah sekiranya 15 menit, keluar kuntilanak (digaplok Mamori) maaf readers maksud saya seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut dan tubuh yang basah serta hanya menggunakan handuk. (Author mulai mimisan ngebayanginnya). Aku yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, langsung menyambar gaun hitam merah yang telah kusiapkan di meja strika.

--mari kita lewati cerita pendek pemakaian gaun dan make up Mamo—

Sekira-kiranya 90 menit berlalu akhirnya aku selesai juga persiapanku mulai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung jari kakiku. Aku yang gemetaran menunggu hiruma didalam kamr dengan pikiran macam-macam, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menunggunya diluar.

"Hah, begitu dinginnya malam ini" kataku sembari meniup telapak tanganku.

"Kalo begitu kenapa kamu nggak masuk kedalam saja, manajer sialan"

Aku melirik ke sumber suara, kulihat orang itu memakai kemeja putih dengan jas hitam, rambutnya spike, matanya hijau toscah, menaiki motor tiger merah. Orang itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiruma Youichi.

"Hiruma-kun!!" panggilku spontan.

"Jangan treak-treak, manajer sialan" maki Hiruma padaku. Yang sudah turun dari motornya.

"aha.. gomen-gomen, kaget sih aku" ucapku jujur. "Otw, kenapa kau datang pagi-pagi banget dari waktu yang kau bilang kemaren?" lanjutku dengan bertanya.

"Ah… hanya ingin melihat manajer sialanku ini, sudah siap apa belum?" Hiruma memegang pelan rambutku.

Aku dapat merasakan darahku yang tiba-tiba melunjang tinggi ke kepalaku membuat warna merah di pipiku ini. Karena tak mau menunjukan wajah merona ini padanya, aku memutuskan untuk menundukkan kepalaku saja.

"Le..lebih baik kita… berangkat sekarang sa..ja, y..ya?" ajak aku berusaha tidak gerogi tapi malah terputs-putus deh.

"Terserah kau saja" ucapnya seakan menurut karena ku lihat dia berjalan menuju motornya. "Nih" Hiruma tiba-tiba melemparkan sebuah helmet warna merah padaku, aku menerimanya, memakainya, kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

Untungnya gaunku tidak ketat dan juga terlalu panjang, jadi mudah bagiku untuk menaiki motornya. Setelah aku duduk di motor itu, aku melekatkan kedua tanganku pada Hiruma mungkin karena bad feeling yang kurasakan.

'Benar juga perasaanku ini' batinku berkata demikian mungkin sebabnya adalah Hiruma yang mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan melebihi 100km/second.

CEKIIT

Nggak sampai 5 menit perjalanan dari rumahku ke deimon.

"Hiruma-kun, tak bisakah kau lebih pelan sedikit" komenku pada kecepatan yang di keluarkannya.

"Ini sudah telat, manajer sialan"jawabnya dengan nada jengkel.

"Telat?" Aku menjadi heran sendiri mana mungkin telat padahal acara dimulai jam 7 malam nanti. "Padahal sekarangkan baru jam 18.30, Hiruma-kun"

"Pertemuanku sudah mulai dari jam 18.30, dan sekarang sudah lebih 2 detik, Ma. NA. Jer. Si. A. Lan." jelas Hiruma dengan menekan-nekan kata sembari menendang pintu ruang klub.

Aku sedikit mengintip dari punggung Hiruma. Disana tampak 3 orang atau lebih tepatnya setan menunggu dengan banya model duduk yang lebay walaupun pakaiannya semple. Dan tiba-tiba ada yang menyadari keberadaanku ini, walau kecil tapi kalu dilihat dari dekat kupingnya lancip.

"KYAAA, jadi ini calon istri You-sama" kata seorang gadis berambut pink pendek dengan bondu tanduk dikepalanya.

"Hmm, dilihat dari bodynya sangat cocok buat You-sama, beda denganmu Resplebarry" kata Setih (setan rambut putih) itu dengan nada mengejek.

"Dasar Mao, kau sendiri jomblokan?" ucap Respleberry yang membuat Mao naik darah.

* * *

Rii: mohon jangan ngomongin jomblo aku sendiri masih jomblo tau

Mao & Respleberry: peduli mata, itu derita lo

Mamo: udah kembali ke cerita

"Apa katamu, coba kau buktikan dengan sihir andalanmu" tantang Mao mengeluarkan pedang leser.

"Okeh" Respleberry mengeluarkan buku tebal yang sudah lama.

"OOOOOIIII, KALIAN DENGAR TIDAK YOUICHI _SAMA BILANG APA????" teriak Dark Hero yang tak lain Axel menggunakan toa tapi tidak didengar.

"BERISIK LU" kata dua sejoli itu.

"YAA_HAAA!!" teriak Hiruma dengan mikrofon kecil yang berada di bajunya (sejak kapan???) sembari menembak mereka dengan bazoka kesayangannya. "Puas kalian, membuat raja dari segala setan murka, kekekeke" kata Hiruma senang.

"Hiruma-kun, sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan mengapa mereka memanggilmu dengan sama?" tanya ku taku-takut dibunuh sama 3 orang tadi.

"Mereka bukan siapa-siapa, dan mereka memanggilku –sama itu bukan urusanmu tau" jawab Hiruma dingin.

"Kya, jangan dingin gitu donk You-sama dengan calon istri" ucap Respleberry yang baru pulang dari Mars.

"Dia bukan calon istriku, Love Freak sialan" kata Hiruma.

"WHAT??" ucap 3 setan itu dengan gaya super duper lebay.

Hiruma membuang nafas. "Dia pacarku, Anezaki Mamori" ucap Hiruma.

"What?? Hiruma-kun kau belum pernah menanyakannya padaku" kali ini Aku yang teriak dengan lebay.

"Tidak cukupkah kau, mendengarnya di malam sialan waktu itu?"

Aku terdiam, entah membeku entah membatu. Aku mengingat-ngingat kejadian malam waktu itu dan 'Kyaaa, aku nggak kuat ngebayanginnya'.

"Nah kembali ketopik" ucap Axel yang penasaran.

"Perkenalan sudah selesai, sekarang pembagian H.U.K.U.M.A.N. akibat kalian ruang klub ini menjadi bolong" ucap Hiruma dengan menyeringai.

"Yang ngebolonginkan You-sama sendiri" kata mao yang cuek bebek.

"Bosan ah, Mao aja yang beresin" kata Respleberry yang ingin nyante-nyante.

"Wah, sudah jam 7" kataku melihat jam. "aku harus keluar, bye bye guys" lanjutku keluar dari situasi yang sulit dan berlari ke atap sekolah.

KLEK.

Aku membuka pintu dengan pelan, kemudian berjalan menuju bangku yang berada di sana, tetapi terhenti. Ketika aku melihat ada 2 bayang yang sepertinya aku mengenai mereka. 'Riku Sena' batinku kaget menyadari bahwa mereka berada disini berdua dengan wajah yang mungkin hanya beberapa inci lagi. Aku mencoba menghilangkan pikiran bahwa Sena itu gay, 'coz sebelumnya aku pernah dengar kabar Sena baru saja di tolak Juumonji. Dan sekarang yang parah adalah Riku.. 'Gosh, bilang ini hanya mimpi', Aku sudah cukup dekat dengan tempat merka, dan sukses aku menguping obrolan mereka.

"Sena, kau yakin akan memberikan ini?" tanya Riku pada sebuah kotak.

"Iya, aku sudah memilihnya dengan baik" jawab Sena.

'Benda apa itu di dalam kotak, pasti itu bukan cincin kan'

"Mungkin dia akan suka" kata Riku setelah melihat isi kotaknya

'Siapa "dia".?'

"Umh, Suzuna nggaok mungkin menolak sesuatu yang aku berikan"

"Oh, Suzuna.." kataku dengan tak sengaja keluar dari mulutku. 'Kupikir dia gay ternyata tidak syukurlah'

Riku dan Sena berbalik melihatku, secara otomatis aku kagetlah. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Konbawa (selamat malam) Riku, Sena" ucapku mulai bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Mamori-neesan, dengar pembicaraan kita ya?" tanya Riku polos tapi tepat.

"Hehehe" aku tertawa sembari menjulurkan lidah kecil.

"Nggak pa-pa lah asal itu bukan Suzuna" ucap Sena bersyukr.

"YAA! Memang kenapa kalau aku?" tanya Suzuna di belakang Sena yang datang entah dari mana.

"GAPS" kaget Riku dan Sena.

"apaan tuh?" tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"oh I..ini sebuah hadiah buat tukar kado nanti" jelas Riku diikuti dengan anggukan Sena.

"Eh, tukar kado?" tanya Mamori yang baru tahu.

"Lho, Mamo-nee nggak tau?" tanya Suzuna dijawab dengan gelengan Mamori. "Para laki-laki disiruh membawa kado apalah yang berbau valentine tapi tak boleh coklat, sedangkan yang perempuan membawa coklat." Jelas Suzuna.

"Masa?" kataku tak percaya.

"Ya memang sulit dipercaya"

"Tapi, kemana kita tukar barang yang bawa?"

"Yang menentukan hanya sebuah Undian, Mamo-nee"

"Berarti kita akan menukar barang yang bawa ke orang yang menunggu, tapi gimana kalo ternyata orang yang menunggu kita bukan yang kita sukai?"

"Kau harus mencarinya sendiri dimana orang itu berada"

"Ukh, bakal susah tuh"

"Nggak ah"

"Baikalah gimna kalau kita pergi kelapang saja, Sanada-san sudah teriak-teriak" ucap Riku diiringi anggukan yang lainnya.

***kita spend saja saja dimana mereka mulai turun sampai mendapatkan undian***

"tumben aku beruntung" kata Mamori melihat nomor undian dikertas tersebut.

"Rasanya ganjil deh kalo langsung dapat no1 deh" lanjutku sembari menengok kekanan-kekiri.

Aku menemukan 2 orang di bagian no 40 yang tak sengaja kulewati. Mereka Shin dan Wakana, sepertinya Wakana tengah berusaha untuk memberikan coklatnya. Kemudian setelah asyik aku berjalan kimbali. 'Hmmm rasanya aku kenal tempat ini' batiku berkata demikian ketika berada di kelas 2-1. Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan tapi pasti, bertanya-tanya siapa yang menunggunya.

"…." Aku tak dapat berkata apapun ketika melihat orang yang berada di kelas itu.

"Lama amat kau, manajer sialan" ucap orang itu anpa melirik ke arahku.

"Ano… Hiruma-kun apa benar ini tempat nomor 1?" tanyaku tak percaya.

"Apakau tak lihat nomor yang tertera di pintu , heeh?"

"Liat sih" kataku malu rasanya seperti surga aku bisa bertemu di ruangan seperti ini.

"Ano… Hiruma-kun ini coklat yang ku mau berikan kepadamu" kata Ku menyerahkan coklatnya ke arah Hirum tapi malah gemetar.

"Aku tak suka yang manis-manis, manajer sialan"

"Ayolah, aku juga tau kau suka coklat vanilla"

Dengan terpaksa Hiruma mengambil coklatnya itu. Aku senang melihatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hiruma-kun, mana hadiahku?" tanyaku polos.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma meneringai, bangkit dari tempat duduknya berjalan mendekatiku.

"It's only Akuma Kisu" bisiknya ditelinga ku.

Aku memerah, dia berada didepanku mulai mendekatkanwajahnya. Aku menutup mata, seketika aku merasakan hangat di bagian bibirku. Dengan reflek tanganku pergi ke bagian leher Hiruma, menarik Hiruma ke ciuman yang lebih dalam lagi. Hiruma juga meletakkaan kedua tangannya di pinggangku, seakan-akan tidak ingin meleparkanku.

Hiruma menggigit bibirku memmbiarkan bibirku berdarah. Setelah sekiranya 3 menit,kami berhenti. Wajahku benar-benar merah, tapi aku menunduk berharap Hiruma tidak menyadarinya. Tapi pemikiranku salah.

"Kekekeke" tawanya geli melihat wajahku.

"Khikhikhikhi, Mamo-nee / calon istri You-sama, lucuchuchuchu" kata Suzuna dan Raspleberry.

DHEG

"Ke-kenapa kalian ada di sini?" ucapku.

"R.A.H.a.S.i.A" ucap mereka berdua.

"ukh, valentine yang menyebalkan (walo ada senangnya juga)" ujar Mamori.

**~The END~**

* * *

Rii: Sekali lagi jika kalian tidak sungkan, silahkan review ya. Ngeflame juga boleh kok..


End file.
